


The Roles Reversed~

by CanderbreadCookie56



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, The Radio Demon is going to get a good dose of karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanderbreadCookie56/pseuds/CanderbreadCookie56
Summary: Becoming confident in his position of power and control, Alastor never suspects that there may be someone out in the vast reaches of Hell that could rival him. It never even occurs to him for a moment that someone would be able to look him in the eyes without fear. In the demons mind, he is untouchable. This assumption proves to be a fatal mistake when, in his arrogance, he seeks out to conquer the infamous wolf demon Y/n… and Y/n is more than happy to put the foolish deer in his place. After all, she’d been hoping for some new prey~





	1. Chapter 1

_Alastor_ …

The great Radio Demon. A being whose mere presence is enough to clear entire streets. A monster to be reckoned with, and a creature who’s wide unending smile held sinister hidden intentions. In a mere night he had managed to dethrone dozens of overlords and lay claim on their territory. He wasn’t just someone you told ghost stories about around a campfire. He was someone who’s name alone struck terror and anxiety in the souls of any who heard. He was death.

At least, that’s what he’d grown to believe over his years of control and tyranny… what a joke that seemed like now.

Alastor could barely move, his hands hogtied behind his back so tightly that he felt the blood sliding slowly down his wrists, and his ankles and legs bound in a similar manner. His muscles screamed an ached as he lay slack against the wall. He would be smiling as a form of defiance and show of strength, and technically still was, but it wasn’t very visible behind the duct tape that had been strapped across his mouth. What a vile invention, he thought bitterly.

He enjoyed pain, make no mistake, but there was one thing he did not like, and that was being dominated. Being lowered into a position of helplessness and at the mercy of someone else. He hated the feeling of being beneath another person’s power and will. But what could he do? It was technically his fault that this had happened to begin with. Rosie had even warned him that despite the wolf demon’s reserved nature and tendency not to flaunt power, they were still someone to be careful of. And what did he do? He sought to hunt down this elusive wolf demon. Make an example of them to other sinners and emphasize his own capabilities.

He recalled, with some tension, how he got there…

* * *

 

Alastor felt fits of nostalgia hit him as he crossed through the dark wooded area. It reminded him of his hunting treks when he was human. The thrill of waiting in the silence and underbrush for that unsuspecting buck, the position that made him in control of its very life and soul. Whether it lived to see another minute depended on whether Alastor wanted to play with the creature’s sense of security or give it the immediate terror of being shot. It was even better when he hunted people. More challenging and suspenseful. But he was a master at those little games…

He figured this wouldn’t be any different. His grin only widened more than he thought of the demon’s blood soaking his hands, their terror stricken eyes, the pleas for mercy were always the best. He’d gotten tips from various sources of their general location, or ‘her’ general location, if he remembered correctly. Once he found tracks, he was hooked and the game was on. He crawled through dead spindly trees and branches, swift and silent. This continued until the tracks abruptly disappeared, and he was left confused and slightly agitated by this sudden and unusual obstacle. Tracks didn’t just end like that… There was always something to continue them. Even things as subtle as a broken twig or disturbed pile of leaves.

It was at that moment Alastor became vaguely aware of a presence eyeing him intently, and he barely had time to turn around before something tackled him to the ground and sank its teeth deep into his arm. Admittedly, the impact had momentarily startled him. However, as he recovered he began to laugh hysterically. He found his prey!

However, as he reached for his magic to incapacitate the demon… nothing. No magic, no cryptic power, nothing. At first he was confused, then he was bothered. He tried again, a sinking sensation of concern settling into his mind. Again, nothing. His breath hitched as the wolf on top of him bit down harder, driving its canines into his arm and whipping its head back and forth in a vicious attempt to tear off flesh.

Why couldn’t he use his power?! It was almost as if it had all been drained from his body. His eyes locked onto those wild and relentless black orbs, and suddenly growing wary of the situation he began try and kick it off. He was mauled with bite after bite and no defense for longer than he wished to think about, before the weight shifted and soon in the wolf’s place was a slightly disheveled h/c female, with attentive ears and the deepest black eyes he’d ever seen. There was no white, and he couldn’t tell the iris apart from the rest of it. There was blood dribbling out of her mouth in streams. His blood. She didn’t smile, but she did give him the darkest expression of dominance and majesty, as much as he would have expected from the leader of a pack.

Not wishing to make it seem as though he’d been fearful of her brutish attack, he gave a hearty laugh and joked. “Ha! And here I was thinking this would be a lovely day to take a walk.”

Her gaze narrowed in such a manner that deemed everything he just said utter bullshit. “Oh? And I don’t suppose you were intending to attack me then?”

“Darling, if that were the case I assure you I would have done so already~” He lied, not wanting to let on to his little predicament. “Now, if you would be so kind, the ground isn’t the most comfortable place on earth!” He persuaded, and tried not to be bothered when he felt her hands coil tighter around his wrists, pinning him there. For a moment, he wondered why he couldn’t seem to push her off, given that he was taller and bigger, before he remembered that her species of demon tended to be endowed with raw strength. But that still didn’t explain why he couldn’t use his powers! Was she the reason? It made sense. Her mere touch actually gave a sensation of sapping energy. He was beginning to regret having not asked more questions as to the nature of this demon.

He was confused and a little put off when the h/c wolf cocked her head and began to sniff at him slightly, in an animalistic manner, before halting. “You smell like venison…” She licked the blood from around her lips in an almost pleasantly surprised manner. “You taste like venison!”

Alastor’s smile faltered slightly at this implication, growing smaller and less amused as he realized he was a deer demon… and there was a wolf demon on top of him. His face flushed with sudden embarrassment. Did she think _he_ was the prey? His conclusion seemed to be proven right when she suddenly attacked his neck with her teeth. He suppressed a choked yelp, a horrid knot twisting in his stomach as he immediately writhed and tried to shove her off. He could feel her begin to suck the blood and chew at the flesh.

He attempted to hold his composure, but his smile had become tighter and far more forced. “I suggest you get. off. me. You’re not even doing it right!”

You were supposed to create suspense, and gradually elevate the victims fear. Not attack them suddenly and without hesitation like some sort of bloody thirsty animal! There was an art to hunting and this wasn’t it. Not to mention, _he_ was supposed to be the one hunting! The wolf demon stopped, releasing her teeth from his now soar and bloody neck and leaning back a bit to look him in the eyes. For a second, she was silent… before laughter. She bubbled up into laughter and looked at him so utterly amused.

He waited tensely and with angry eyes as it finally died down, and he was left with a mischievous hungry smile. “I didn’t realize there was a wrong way to kill.” Her gaze softened slightly. “You like to play games then~?”

Alastor forced a laugh, choking up a bit of blood in the process. “Darling, it isn’t any fun when you don’t play games!”

Whatever happened next, he could not let it appear as thought he were afraid, but the way she gazed at him, as if she were peering down into the depths of his soul, made him want to look away. He would never admit it to himself, but she made him uncomfortable.

The wolf demon smirked. “Oh~? I’ve never really tried it before. Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind being the test dummy?”

Alastor narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing as she continued.

“I’ve heard of you.” She said, voice lowering into a whisper as her eyes widened with unnatural elation. “Famous radio demon and southern serial killer. I know how you ‘played’ with your victims.” A sly smile spread across her face as she leaned in to look him straight in the eyes, their noses practically touching. “Okay… I can play. I’ll give you a fifteen second start to run. If I catch you…”

He chastised himself for shuddering as she brushed her thumb across his cheek.

“ _ **You’re**_ **_mine_**.”

The moment she got off him, he staggered to his feet. He was unsure what to do, but then he heard the numbers begin to fall off her lips. One… two… three… A sense of urgency that he wasn’t used to overcame his mind and he took off running in the opposite direction. He muttered curses and fumbled as every tree started to look the same and he struggled to regain a sense of where he was. But he couldn’t stop… Not unless he wanted her to catch up with him, so he kept running. Trees blurring past him in spurs of withered grey and brown.

Was this what his prey felt like when he hunted? He shook the image from his mind angrily. He wasn’t the prey! He simply needed to get out and return at a time when he was better suited to handle the unaccounted effects she had on his abilities. He clenched his teeth as he powered forward, arm and neck practically on fire. The wounds were still healing, as they always did, but he found that it was much slower than usual. Still, it meant not all his power was gone.

Soon, he heard rapid running in the distance behind him. Paws padding like swift bullets against the ground. He pushed himself faster, though he was beginning to run out of breath.

Alastor’s eyes darted around wildly for some sense of recognition but that small voice in the back of his mind kept pointing out the obvious. He was lost. Crimson red soaked through the tattered sleeve of his arm, as well as from his neck to his shoulders. The jostling of his running agitated the wounds horrendously and made it hard to concentrate on where he was going.

He ran for what felt like hours in his mind, though truthfully it was only a few minutes. Then, in an almost too good to be true moment, the running behind him faded into nothing. Alastor, against his better judgement, slowed a bit until he came into a stop and gasped heavily for air. His mind was in such a frazzled state that he didn’t recognize this was a trick he had played before. Redirecting his path to make his prey slow down under the assumption the predator had lost their trail. It wasn’t until long after he stopped, as his mind was coming down from its adrenaline high, that he realized his mistake…

“What a shame… I thought you would be better at this. It is _your_ _game_ , after all~” He tensed at that sweet voice and turned, seeing a sharp toothed smile and maniacal look that made it seem as though he were looking in a mirror.

All of a sudden, his little games did not seem so fun.

Last thing he had remembered was seeing her shift back into a rabid animal, then a blur tackling him and tearing him a new one so violently that the pain actually caused him to pass out.

* * *

 

Alastor attempted for maybe the hundredth time to wriggle his hands free from their binds, hissing at the pain but ignoring it nonetheless, when the light of the door in front of him opened silently and spilled into the room. He snapped his head up at an ungodly speed, ears perked high and a murderous look in his eyes.

The wolf demon, Y/n, as he learned was her name, smiled. What was agitating is the smile didn’t even seem sinister, but more one of sadistic happiness. She came in, setting the candle in her hand on a small table in the corner of the room, then stalked over to him and knelt down. He tried to lean away as she placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it with a shadowy gaze of control. His eyes narrowed warningly; what was she doing?

Before he could even process, she leaned in and bit down on the crook of his neck once again. Much as he hated it, he couldn’t stop the muffled cry of shock. The wound had only just finished healing, and the spot was tender. He squirmed to get his neck away but felt her firm grasp grab his face and hold it in one place. He screeched muffled curses, which turned into agonized breathing when she ripped a small piece out of his neck. He watched her chew and swallow it with an almost hypnotized gaze. As if his taste were enough to drive her crazy with ecstasy.

The look she gave just about caused Alastor’s breath to hitch, as she kissed his cheek, leaving a bit of dark blood smudged there in the process. “Hush~ I’m in control now.”

The words, soft like butter and so different to the hungry being before him, made his legs feel weak. But he was determined not to give Y/n the satisfaction, keeping his ears perked up and a smile despite it not being visible. He was going to kill her, he thought, fighting to hold was sense of pride he had. He’d make it slow, and agonizing, and-

His train of thought shattered when he felt her trail butterfly kisses across his jaw and down his neck, delicately around the wound gushing blood. Alastor felt an embarrassed heat rise into his cheeks and tensed when his captor seemed to notice it and smiled.

“Do you enjoy it?” She asked sweetly in his ear, and he cast his eyes to glare in a different direction, unable to hold his composure under that hungry gaze of hers.

Softly, and more gently than before, she grabbed his face and turned it towards her. “Look at me…”

He tried to avoid meeting her abyss-like eyes, but eventually caved and looked at her, twitching ever so slightly. She seemed pleased, brushing the hair out of his face. He felt her fingers snake delicately through the red tufts before reaching his right ear… and she began scratching behind it affectionately. Much to his horror, he felt his body becoming extremely pleasured by the sensation, and he yanked away as harshly as he could, smacking his head against the wall in the process. He glared as she giggled slightly, and then reached up, doing it again only making certain to hold his face so he couldn’t pull away. He tried to resist, but then she hit that one _sweet_ _spot_ … His ears flattened in a submissive manner and his face became redder than ever before.

Y/n’s eyes widened in slight surprise at this, tail swishing happily behind her, before she began gushing with a smile of adoration. “Aw, how cute!”

She scratched it more and he fought furiously not to let any whining noises escape, but felt his muscles involuntarily relax as he melted into her touch. His fight was slowly dying, and they both knew it. Y/n smiled slightly, her sweet little deer demon turning into putty at a mere scratch behind the ear. He looked somewhat mortified. Much to his relief, she stopped doing so, until he realized she was just moving her hands elsewhere. They roamed teasingly over his body as she licked from the blood of his neck. He tried squirming but a sudden deep throated and animalistic growl caused him to freeze.

For a time the radio demon simply stayed like that, tense and trying to keep his mind focused on anything, _anything_ other than how the seductive wolf demon was making him feel. However, slowly and against his desires, her touch and the sickening pleasure of pain began to drive him crazy, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he fell deeper into her hold, until she suddenly pulled away. A whimper escaped him before he even realized it was there or could do anything to stop it. His eyes widened like saucers and a pit of humiliation pooled in his stomach. She smirked knowingly.

“What? Did you want me to continue, _darling?_ ” She asked, mockingly.

Embarrassed, Alastor lowered his head and stared at the floor. Her index finger lifted his chin up, and he saw with bittersweet enthrallment that look in her eyes. “Don’t worry… I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon. You’re too precious of a catch and I’ve already grown attached. I’ll let you rest for now, my sweet little deer~”

His breathing became shallow at the prospect of never being released, and he gave an expression mixed between disbelief and a sinking dread. She kissed the top of his forehead, petting his ears back, and then turned. She blew out the candle and he was able to catch one last predatory smile in the dark before she shut the door on him, leaving him in alone with nothing but his thoughts.

_He should have been more careful…  
After all, wolves hunt deer~_

 


	2. Bittersweet Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is less than pleased with himself as he slowly realizes he’s attracted to his captor.

_Alastor sat in solemn silence_.

The situation he’d been placed in was unexpected, and honestly, disconcerting. He attempted to pass the long cold hours in the dark thinking of how many different ways he could break her. Make her suffer for what she’d done to him… but each violent fantasy only reminded him teasingly that she had done no worse to him than he’d done to his own victims. The thought made him irritable.

 _And her touch._ It still lingered in the back of his mind and at certain moments, when he was too bored to manage his thoughts well, he’d catch himself thinking back to the way her hands danced over him. As if they’d known every secret and just how to expose them. He recalled the way his heart pounded against his chest whenever she was near, spiking his adrenaline up high and leaving him questioning just what she’d do next.

But that wasn’t the worst of it. No… the worst of it was the moments he caught himself _longing_ for that touch. He hated himself in those moments, and had many times bitterly chastised his train of thoughts for betraying him. He wasn’t some weak helpless pet to be coddled. But that’s how she treated him. He’d been so much more careful after the first slip up not to whine or whimper when she worked her vile charms, something he hadn’t even been aware was in his capabilities to do as it seemed far too pathetic.

Now, he waited. He waited tensely, confused and wary, because she hadn’t returned to him in over eight hours. Yes, he’d been counting the minutes from the clock conveniently resting in the dark shadows of the room she kept him in. Eight hours of absolutely nothing. He hadn’t known before that something so seemingly minor would cause him to become so agitated. He had nothing to do. Couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t summon magic, couldn’t even read a book to pass the time. The voices in his head screamed incoherently, half saying they needed blood, and the other half complaining as they were simply bored out of their mind.

Alastor hated to admit it, but he was apprehensively waiting for Y/n to get back. Just to give him something different. A sound. A moving object. Anything. The stillness was driving him crazy.

Finally, his ‘prayers’ were answered as he heard creaking against the floorboards outside the room. He saw a shadow from beneath the door moving… until it passed right by. Strangely, he became miffed. She wasn’t coming in? As soon as he realized his displeasure at this, he clenched his teeth angrily.

There was something wrong with him. Well, _more_ wrong with him he supposed. She had to have done something; cast a spell or some ridiculous magic that caused him to feel this way.

The door spontaneously opened, the sudden light from the other room practically attacking his eyes and causing him to squint. Her shadow cast over him a second later, and he looked up with that bitter glare… but couldn’t seem to ignore the relief he felt. He attempted to assure himself that it was only because he’d been bored. Nothing more.

Y/n was smiling, though not in a smug way. A more genuinely happy way. It threw him off a little. She was covered, from her mouth down to her chest and dribbling down her arms in crimson rivulets, blood. It was then that he noted the large mass she pulled in. Alastor wasn’t sure exactly what to think when she dropped a deer right in front of him, looking pleased with herself.

Before he had a chance to consider what this was about, she took the duct tape over his mouth and ripped it off so suddenly that he choked back a yelp. But even after he bit back the sound, the pain was still visible on his face and his smile wavered, threatening to turn into a grimace.

He glared daggers at her, but finding his tongue was free, immediately unloaded the first insult that came to mind.

“You _bitch_.”

Alastor wasn’t the kind of person who threw around cuss words very often, being a gentleman in manners despite his psychotic mentality, but the situation seemed more than appropriate. She just smiled wider and laughed in response, before sitting across from him, the deer carcass between them. It was then that he noted the steak knife and fork she carried in her right hand. He narrowed his eyes. She wasn’t attempting to do what he thought she was, right?

His suspicions proved right when she dug into the meat of her kill and stabbed the cut piece with the fork before offering it out to him. He stared at the chunk, and then looked back up at the wolf demon with an unimpressed expression.

“Darling-” The word came out more resentful than it usually did. “I sincerely hope you don’t intend for me to let you hand feed me.”

She gave a fake pout, but couldn’t hold it and lowered the fork with a sigh and a smile. “No, I suppose not.”

So, instead she brought it up and ate it herself. Alastor couldn’t help the small inkling of disappointment, as he was in fact becoming incredibly hungry, and that large portion of meat dropped so wildly in front of him looked mouth watering. He was bothered as he watched her continue to eat, but knew he wouldn’t lower himself willingly just for this.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “You’re not proving anything with this. I hope you know that~”

She looked up, cocking her head to the side with a playful glint. “With what?”

Alastor glared pointedly. “ _This_. Bringing the food and trying to hand feed me like some sort of dog.”

“You’re not a dog. I’m the dog. You’re a deer.” She responded wittily, grinning as he mentally facepalmed at the remark.

Now she was just messing with him, and he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere with that, so he changed tactics to threats.

“You know you’re digging your own grave, right~? I’m not the type of person who forgets, _**darling**_ ~” The glint of his eyes screamed homicide and vengeance; bloody and pale vengeance.

She stopped just as she was about to stick another piece of meat in her mouth, and for a moment he thought he’d actually knocked some sense into her, but was deflated when she smiled gently and lowered the fork.

And with an even and morbidly content tone, she said, “I dug my grave a long time ago. And trust me, it wasn’t with you.”

The way her eyes gleamed with sinister mystery made him confused, and dare he say it, curious, but he simply straightened up, rather disappointed that the threat hadn’t seemed to take much effect, and glared unending as she continued to eat.

Finally, Alastor had close to enough of this as he found his eyes continuously drifting back down to that mouthwatering kill. He sighed reluctantly, jaw set. “I’ll eat it if you untie my hands and give me the utensils.”

The amused way she looked at him next said ‘really?’. “Yes. Untie the serial killer and give him the _knife_ and fork. What could go wrong?”

He fought to keep his voice composed, though in hindsight she had a point. “It would be fine. You’ve clearly proven you’re…” It took every ounce of pride in his gut getting shoved down for him to bitterly manage the next words. “- _capable_. What would it matter?”

The wolf demon couldn’t help but laugh slightly in response. “Wow. That almost looked painful to say.”

Though she hid her true thoughts well, he could see a hint of seriousness in those black depths. “I may be a little perturbed in the head, but I’m not stupid. I knew I was playing with fire when you showed up~”

Alastor wasn’t sure what to say at first. On one hand, she was acknowledging his power, and on the other… it took her almost nothing to bring him down! He didn’t want to face the facts, but it wasn’t as if she had any trouble catching him. Resentment fueled his mind as he was reminded of this.

Instead, he changed the subject. “What do you want?”

Y/n tilted her head in an innocently confused manner. “ _Want?_ ”

His eye twitched. “Don’t play dumb with me. It doesn’t suite you, dear.”

She smirked, “How sweet.”

Upon realizing what he said, Alastor internally screamed and fought the urge to slam his head against the wall behind him. Instead, he swallowed and continued,

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe you’re not wanting something out of this. Power, territory, what are you hoping to gain?” He hissed, articulating each word sharply.

The wolf demon sat there a moment quietly, taking in his question and staring at him intently with thoughts he could only guess. “You misunderstand my motives, Radio Demon.”

Her tone had suddenly challenged his, but he didn’t back down. The use of his more sinister alias as opposed to a pet name had given him a restored sense of dominance. Reminding him just who he was and that he wasn’t one to be trifled with, regardless of the situation. But he was also confused… If she didn’t want money, power, or anything else he could personally offer, why had she bothered capturing him? The most likely answer was to teach him a lesson… but a churning in his gut told him it was more than that. And so, with narrowed skepticism in his eyes, he waited for her to continue.

“I’m not interested in gaining territory, aside from what I have now. I’m comfortable and left alone where I am.” She looked down, brushing her fingers across the fur of the deer carcass between them, as if it were alive and some sort of household pet. “And power…? Well, apart from warning people away from me, why should I care for it? Why should I make myself known to thousands just for a little inflated ego? I don’t need the fear of others to feel like I’m worth something.”

The backhanded insult almost made his jaw drop, as for a moment it occurred to him that no one had ever dared say such a thing to him before. But he quickly hid his irked expression with indifference. The smile was ever present on his face, but it had never felt more fake.

Her eyes lifted back to his. “I want you.”

Alastor blinked after a moment, running that sentence through his head over and over, before numbly responding, “What?”

She smiled that Cheshire Cat grin. “I’ve taken a liking to you. It isn’t that you have something I desire, or even that the karma is sweeter than its ever been before. I genuinely want you. Believe me, if it were any different…”

He watched with low key tension as the blood on her teeth became more visible in her predatory smile.

“ _ **You wouldn’t be here**_.”

Alastor felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, watching her expression shift unnaturally; sadistic elation to an almost lustful bloodthirsty hunger.

“I enjoy seeing you smile as though you’re ready to slice my throat open. The way your senses are so easily scrambled. Every little move you make… _Every sound_ …” She continued softly, leaning over the dead carcass and causing him to instinctively lean away from her till their eyes were inches apart.

His body ran cold with apprehension as her hand tentatively drifted up his chest before coming to a rest at his heart. She felt it… _th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_. It grew louder, much as he fought to calm it. He couldn’t. If he were able to lean his head that far down, he would had bitten her hand clean off. He watched her with an unamused expression; the way she was completely entranced by every little thing he did. It felt strange, filling him with an unexplainable sensation he wanted nothing to do with.

“ _Get off_.” He finally hissed.

She seemed to snap out of it, and he instantly regretted having redirected her attention, as she seemed to gain the most ecstatically sinister gaze he’d ever seen.

Before he could say anything else, she attacked his mouth with her own. It caught him off guard, a muffled protest immediately falling out. But this time, he had a weapon. As soon as he got the opportunity, he bit down hard on her tongue. The sharp inhale he received served enough for justice… until he realized she wasn’t releasing him from the kiss. He bit down harder and harder, till he tasted sweet iron. Still, she wouldn’t back down.

At this point, his face was a dark shade of red as he was both flustered and running out of breath. The blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and he tried to ignore how pleasurable the circumstance was. How alluring. Finally, she released him and he coughed, gasping for air. But it seemed she wasn’t finished, despite the blood filling her mouth. He felt her hands drift around his body in a teasing manner, one stopping near the top his leg and tracing a circle slowly while the other resumed to scratching that one spot behind his ear. It was happening too fast.

“Stop!!”

His demand fell on deaf ears, and he sputtered at the spaz of his muscles when she kissed him again. He fought with abhorrent rage, but she could see very clearly the perturbed hint of his eyes. She finally leaned away from the kiss once more, giving him another chance to breathe. He panted, unable to help how intense an effect her touch had on his body. Half of him was trying to fight this with everything he had, and the other half was practically drooling.

Catching his breath, he spat. “If you do that to me one more time-!”

He didn’t get to finish as she placed a finger over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. “I won’t. On one condition~”

He stared daggers, teeth clenched an an inhumane shrinking of his pupils till they were dial pinpricks in his eyes. Then, she grabbed the fork, stabbed a piece of meat, and held it up with that smile… that smile he hated so much yet was somehow attracted to. He attempted to assess his options. If his knees and ankles hadn’t been bound along with his hands, he would’ve kicked her. Nearly biting her tongue off shockingly hadn’t put a halt to her advances. He breathed heavily, and in a moment of bitter anguish, decided which was worse; the kiss, or being hand fed…

He chose the food. Reluctantly, and with the most hateful expression he’d ever sported in his life, he ate the piece off the fork. The look of satisfaction in her eyes made him want to deck her. This continued until he muttered a firm ‘I seem to have lost my appetite’.

The wolf demon’s black eyes gleamed happily as she leaned back. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Alastor said nothing.

She got up, dragging what was left out of the way, before stalking over and hooking her arms under his. She proceeded to drag him over to the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?!” He snapped, attempting to look behind him when she dropped him. She came behind, laying down and he felt her arms wrap around his midsection. Her legs intertwined with his and she rested her face in the crook of his neck. Her tail curled up and over his body, as if another little reminder that he was physically trapped in every way possible. Squirming didn’t do much, as he didn’t have much room to squirm.

“If you don’t get off-!” He started, uncertain how to finish it as it was an empty threat. Having her so close to him, his heart beat sped up once again.

Finally, he resorted to the only thing he could think of. It was pathetic, but it was basically all he had. “I’m not letting you sleep, dear! I’m going to keep shouting until you get off!”

Her immediately amused giggle reinforced how sad that threat was, and she kissed his neck, causing his face to go red. She cooed in a seductive whisper. “If you don’t be quiet, I think I’ll eat you up again~”

Alastor ran pale a moment, angry and bothered… but he didn’t say anything else. He lay awake for a while, the soft breathing of the being behind him strangely lulling. He attempted to ignore the warmth of her embrace, or the way that her body fit so perfectly against his, but it must not have worked…

 _Because he fell asleep_.

 


	3. A Near Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds himself close to eluding her gasp... but not close enough. He learns there’s a more unsettling reason to the wolf demon’s sudden interest in him than mere playfulness.

Alastor was vaguely aware of a comfortable warmth. A softness enveloping him like a warm blanket against the unsettling cold of the room. Without thinking, he nuzzled into it, feeling the steady rise and fall of breathing that nearly pulled him back into a deep sleep. Then, his brows furrowed. Breathing…? Almost unwillingly, he cracked open an eye. The room was dark, but it was at that moment as he was beginning to regain full consciousness, that he realized the situation. A dark and flustered blush hit him as he realized he nuzzled into the chest of a sleeping, but by this point, _very_ lethal creature.

Upon this realization, his heartbeat began to hammer harder against his chest… _but he made no sound._ No, he wasn’t going to wake her. Not on his life. He was going to do his best to take advantage of the situation. Somehow… His now alert mind attempted to hatch a plan. With limited magic, mobility, and options in general, he didn’t have much to go off of. But now that Y/n was actually asleep, he may have found a way out of this. His minions, which lurked in the dark of his territory, would come if he bid them. Shadowy deer hidden by the blackness of night and forest. They could tear havoc through the common demons of the street, but that’s not what he needed right now.

He craned his neck to look behind him, where his microphone leaned against the wall, the eye closed in quite slumber as it awaited its master’s return. Taking a deep breath, he summoned every ounce of strength he could muster to call forth his magic. It took some time, but several minutes of relentless attempts later, and the rod swiftly flew straight into his hands, still bound behind his back. The eye shot open with an ominous glow the moment Alastor grasped it, and he sighed in relief that it hadn’t knocked against the floor in the process. Using it, he summoned one of his minions to very quietly come to his aid. The figure next to him stirred, and he stiffened until she stopped and he was certain she wouldn’t wake up on him.

About ten agonizing minutes of waiting later, a shadowy deer with a sinister and not very anatomically correct maniacal grin slipped in and, as instructed, began to chew at the binds of his wrist. Finally, they were off, and he took a moment to restrain himself from immediately attempting to strangle the peaceful sleeping wolf demon. He knew that would be a stupid course of action, and resolved instead to very cautiously weave himself out of her grasp until he could undo the binds against his legs and ankles. Every moment that Y/n’s ears twitched gave him a spike of anxiety that he’d never experienced before meeting her. It was a more than unwelcome feeling.

When he was free, it was all he could do to keep from bolting out the door. Instead, he crept very slowly out the door. One last glance at the restful countenance of her face, her warmth having been removed and replaced with the cold of the room, made him angry at himself for wishing even a moment that he could just lay back down. She’d gotten into his head, and he was going to spend the next however many months trying to get her out. After a long trek across horribly creaky boards, he managed to get to the door. He opened it, and slipped out into the night.

Once an appropriate distance away, where he was certain she wouldn’t hear, he significantly increased his pace. His muscles were sore from being bound so tightly in one position for so long, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was he was out. And unless he found a charm or incantation to protect his magic from being drained, he didn’t plan on returning.

It was quiet; his minion was gone, and so Alastor assumed it had left back to his territory. It had already served its purpose, after all. The eye of the vintage microphone gazed up worriedly at its master, which mumbled irritably beneath his breath and was grinning so wide in a bitter attempt to hide how bothered he was, that it seemed as though it would break any moment. It was off-putting for the sentient microphone to see its holder so displeased.

Alastor had lots of time to think as he eventually found a trail to follow back towards the exit of the forest. This unfortunately meant his thoughts would wander back to his… time with Y/n. No one had ever made him so flustered. And for that matter, no one had ever made him the victim.

 _Victim_. He hated that word now. Victim, prey, pet… Without realizing it, he reached a hand up and gently felt behind his ears. As if he could simulate exactly what she’d done. As soon as he caught himself, he became enraged. It was like having a war with his own body!

‘It doesn’t matter.’ He thought, attempting to dismiss the concern. ‘As soon as I’m out, it’ll be done and finished. Maybe then I can start conducting a plan to give this vile woman a taste of her own medicine.’

As soon as that thought came, he shook it out of his head as well. He didn’t honestly intend to play _her_ game. She was far too playful in an animalistic sense. He wasn’t interested in attempting to arouse her as payback… at least… that’s what he kept trying to tell himself. Still, he drifted back to the way she touched him. The way she teased to light his unfortunate quirks. Alastor actually had to stop a moment and rub his temples in frustration, as if that would somehow magically make these desires disappear.

Once he stopped, he began to feel… _off_.

Alastor didn’t know if it was paranoia, but something just didn’t feel right. Hesitant, he looked around and listened in closely to the forest depths. Nothing. Nothing was there. So why did he have the distinct impression of being watched?

All of a sudden, a small mass was flung from the shadows and landed right at his feet with a ‘thud’, making him stumble back to avoid it. Seeing what lay in front of him, a cold hunch began to form in his mind. One which he was desperately hoping to be wrong.

It was his minion… or at least, it used to be. The neck was snapped and tilted at an odd angle and the legs broken every which way in directions they clearly weren’t meant to go. The antlers had been ripped off entirely, leaving dark bloody gouges in the top of its head. The midsection, being the most gruesome, was completely torn into and barely holding the front and back together.

He wasn’t one to back away from a bit of blood and gore; he lived and breathed for it, in fact. But in this circumstance, it was not a welcome sight, as it could only mean one thing…

“I guess bringing you supper wasn’t enough to entice you, was it~?” A voice asked coldly, but he could feel the sadistic thrill beneath it. Her silhouette began to form in the shadows, those black endless orbs peering straight into the depths of his soul.

Alastor’s blood ran cold, but he kept his smile. He always would, he thought. No matter what. And perhaps that would be the greatest downfall to his pride.

“Leave me alone.” He said in a stern even tone. “You had your fun.”

“ _Fun_?” She repeated incredulously. “I suppose you think that’s all you are to me. A bit of _fun_.”

Alastor gripped his microphone in a defensive manner. If nothing else, he would smack her over the head with it. “Don’t go trying to flatter me, _darling_. I know you were getting amusement at my expense. But it’s finished.”

“Is that so~?” She cocked her head to the side with a genuinely elated expression, tail swishing behind restlessly. She took a step closer, and Alastor forced himself to stand his ground. She smiled; her sweet deer demon was still trying to play the big bad wolf. But that was her job. “Alastor, how much do you know about wolf demons?”

The question struck him as odd, but he didn’t want to simply turn and run, which would provoke another chase, so he answered. “Stronger than the average demon in physical terms, I believe.”

“Is that it?” She asked.

Alastor took this as a low key insult to his knowledge, and glared. “Yes.”

“Hm… well, you’re missing a slightly crucial piece of information.” She said, a hint of deviousness laced in her voice. As she stepped closer, Alastor felt his resolve begin to crumble, and almost took a step back. Almost… He stared her down sternly, but was becoming increasingly anxious by this supposedly ‘crucial piece of information’.

“And that is?” He bit, raising his voice and practically daring her to come an inch closer.

 _She took the dare_ … She stepped over the shredded remains of his minion, towards him. He felt like a deer caught in headlights, no pun intended, when her hand caressed his cheek. He wanted to jerk away, but felt a sense of paralysis settle into his bones. As if such a sudden movement would provoke the unpredictable creature before him.

Her voice beckoned in the most thrilling and unnerving way, sweet as honey dripping from her tongue and ominous as a stranger in the dark of night offering candy. “ _You realize it’s mating season, right~?_ ”

That sentence hung in the air, and the intent of it slowly sunk in. For the first time, Alastor _stuttered_.

“M… Mating season?” He repeated, and then began to laugh, albeit very nervously. “What does that have to do with anything?”

It was a diversion. He knew exactly what that had to do with it, but he didn’t want to believe that himself. However, he red hue of his cheeks clearly gave away his comprehension of the matter. Wolf demons had a particular time of year where they searched for suitable partners. Much of the time, their chosen partner didn’t really get a choice in whether or not they wanted it. If someone was seen as a good partner by a wolf demon, by animalistic instinct, the wolf demon would latch onto them. Whether that meant following them everywhere they went to make sure others didn’t attempt to take their mate, or forcibly separating them from the rest of the underworld entirely. She gave that smile again.

“It’s so sweet how adorably ignorant you are~” She played along. “I suppose you thought I was just going to let you walk away from here? No…”

He finally managed to knock some sense into his paralyzed body and yanked back, attempting to make a run for it, but it was no use. The radio demon felt himself ensnared by a collar… _yes, a collar_. It suddenly formed and snagged around his throat as he was pulled back and fell onto his butt. He immediately writhed and pulled at the magical item which had so suddenly formed around his throat, the black smokey leash held firm in a pleased wolf demon’s hands.

Alastor growled and finally, his strained smile gave way into a very pissed scowl. “ _ **Get this thing off me!!**_ ”

Rather than adhering to his request, she yanked the leash and brought him, rather startled, face to face with her. He didn’t hide the unease, or the anger, or the discomfort, or the variety of other emotions he’d been feeling anymore. But one dominated them all when he looked into those mockingly apathetic eyes.

 _Fear_.

With a coolness to her voice, she speaks. “I don’t believe I’ve been too unreasonable. I’ve given you food and on top of that, I’ve made it a point to respect certain boundaries and not claim you sexually.” She leaned in with a seductive whisper. “ _I could always change that~_ ”

Alastor’s mouth hung open, the mere suggestion making him turn bright red. How _dare_ she?! Losing all restraint, Alastor lashed out and attempted to tear into the smiling demon before him. Unfortunately, that didn’t go quite as planned…

The moment his arm was close enough, she snagged the handle of his microphone and spun out of view. It was swung over his head and pressed hard against his throat. Alastor gaped, attempting to push it away as he began to lose air. He could practically feel her malicious and ever patient smile behind him. He struggled and gripped the rod of his microphone with all his might, attempting to reclaim it, but couldn’t get it out of her grasp.

After a while, as he was on the verge of passing out, it became clear that he simply wasn’t going to drop his pride in favor of self preservation. Such a stubborn man, she thought, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Sighing, Y/n released him, and he fell to the forest floor, gasping and wheezing for breath. He felt his body tremble as it greedily drew in air. The wolf demon watched him, an almost pitying look in her solid eyes, but she knelt down to his level when he’d finally caught his breath, and grabbed him by the collar.

“Are you done~? I’m not exactly in the mood to fight all night. Are you going to come willingly or do I have to drag you through the dirt?” She asked, a small wisp of mirth in her gaze.

Rather than answer with any form of confirmation, he simply spit blood at her in defiance and glared. Y/n examined the livid man before her, much in the same way a trained handler would look at a foolishly rabid animal. She wanted to know what made him tick. Seeing he simply wasn’t going to cooperate, she vouched to continue breaking him down more first. She tossed his microphone carelessly behind her.

“ _Fine_.” She said, her voice dropping into a dangerously low whisper, so dark that the night itself stilled to listen. “ _If you don’t want to go back, then I’ll just claim what’s mine here and now_.”

Alastor faltered at this, shrinking a bit under the implication of her statement. He pulled away harshly, mortified by the idea of being dominated on the ground in the middle of the woods like some animal. She straddled him, holding the collar firm as he tried unsuccessfully to push her off. His hands clawed and dug furiously into her side, hoping that the pain would make her cease, but it only seemed to rile the demon more.

Seeing that this wasn’t going to end in his favor, he began backtracking swiftly. “W-Wait! I change my mind! The cabin sounds like a much better option!”

He held back a noise when she felt her against his… well, you can guess what. A rather unrefined sound threatened to surface from his throat in pleasured response, and he bit it back down, not wanting to give any indication that he was enjoying this. Still, his body seemed to work against him, almost screaming for her touch. His hands almost frantically grasped her waist and pushed her back as much as her opposing strength would allow, but it was a little hard given the collar which she had pulled up to keep him from looking down.

She smiled amusedly at this, playing with his hair. “Oh, does it now? You seemed very opposed to it before.”

He felt her teasingly nibble at his ear, and his grip trembled a moment. A nervous static rose in his throat as he attempted to squirm, fighting to escape her grasp and controlling grip without success. Finally, feeling his body once again start to betray him, a slight bulge forming in his pants and a sickening desire respond, he momentarily abandoned his ego.

“ _Please_. Please stop… I’ll go, alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear, darling? I’ll go. Just… Just stop…” He was no longer shouting and his voice had mellowed into a simple desperate plea. Much to his surprise, the wolf demon faltered, looking suddenly troubled by his unhappy eyes. She blinked at him slowly… before getting off. The flood of relief that washed over him was uncanny. He chose to ignore the small inkling of disappointment pestering his thoughts. The phantom sensation of her touch was still taunting him.

Worried if he waited any longer to collect himself that she would change her mind, he got to his feet, attempting to hide how shaken he really was. The collar previously around his throat dissipated into smoke which the cool night breeze carried away, and he stressed that it might not be the last night he saw it. She grabbed his microphone from the forest floor, walking slowly back towards the direction of the cabin. She turned her head to look at him expectingly.

It practically killed him, but true to his word, he forced one foot in front of the other till he was following her back. It felt surreal, how he was doing this on his own accordance. Then again, it wasn’t as though he had any other options. His thoughts withered as he felt her glance back every so often, and he avoided her gaze, agitated from being put in such a helpless position. If this was how she reacted now, what would happen the next time he attempted to escape? Because this certainly wouldn’t be the last time. How far would she be willing to chase after him? His stomach churned, and he kept his head down low. This wasn’t going to be easy.

_If he’d looked back, he might have noticed a figure in the distance behind him, watching the whole thing._


	4. A Little Story~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to redirect her from his own past, Alastor inquires about Y/n’s life. Her upbringing turns out to be nothing short of intriguing, and he learns of a shocking connection between the wolf demon and a fellow tyrant.

His captor had taken more stern precautions after the first slip up. Rather than rope digging its way into his skin, it was iron now. Shackles weighing him down both physically and mentally. No chewing through that… His microphone had been taken and placed in a separate room all together, and it’s absence left a swelling hollowness in his chest. He hadn’t realized how much of an attachment he held for the sentient accessory until it was been removed from his sight completely with him being unable so summon it at will.

Y/n lingered close. _Uncomfortably close_. Every now and then, her hand would graze a part of his body and he’d involuntarily shudder. And witty commentary? He had none. Every time he worked up the gall to speak against her heinous actions, something would clench and grip inside his throat and force the words back down. Or worse, they’d make eye contact. Each time he did was like accidentally meeting the eyes of a ravenous creature Hell-bent on knocking him down as low as he could go. The possessive way she stared, _as if she owned him._

He’d managed to reclaim his smile, forced and fake as it may be at this point, but the fact that it had ever fallen in the first place was a unfathomable blow to his pride. Keeping a smile meant showing strength and asserting authority, but he’d never had to hold it in such a… _unique_ circumstance. It had never fallen before now, at least, not in front of someone. He hoped if he just held his current smile long enough, he might forget that half-a-second of vulnerability.

“You seem lost in thought.” A voice spoke, and he nearly flinched.

Alastor was silent, offering no verbal response or reaction to her words. He simply kept his eyes on the upper wall, watching the second hand of the clock move achingly slowly. _Tick… tick… tick…_ Y/n seemed displeased by this, gently cupping his face and turning it away from the clock, back to her eyes. He glared sharply, still refusing to speak, and she frowned.

“You won’t talk to me? Come on, I love the sound of your voice~”

This, only giving the Radio Demon more reason to be silent, earned nothing. He knew he had a rather developed skill in charisma, especially with his voice. If it were any other day, he would’ve taken such a statement as a compliment. But right now, coming from her, it was mildly creepy. His heart began to beat in his chest a little faster when she seemed to become agitated by this. Sure, this was a slight victory, but he stressed what she might try to do in retaliation.

Turns out, he wasn’t wrong to be concerned. Her hands trailed over him, over and towards all those sensitive areas that made him want to squirm. She was close, far too close.

“Stop.” He demanded, finding he would rather take the dissatisfaction of speaking than have her touch him again. Every time she did, he would react, whether he wanted to or not.

The wolf demon pulled her hands away, contently. “Then talk to me.”

“About what?” He hissed, finding his tone to be far more aggressive and less amused than when he’d first met her in the forest.

“Anything. Anything you want~”

He rolled his eyes. “Well see, there’s the problem, _dear_. I don’t exactly _want_ to talk.”

She cracked a smile, much to his irritation. “I noticed.”

“Then why do you keep pestering me?!” Alastor’s voice raised and took a hint of unanticipated malice.

“Just to see you react.” Her voice quieted as she cocked her head to the side to examine him. He didn’t reply, not truly knowing what he could say to this that wasn’t a full on empty insult. Y/n continued. “You know, for the last six hundred years, I lived for hunting. Not even to eat in most cases, just kill.”

Though he didn’t say anything, he took a subconscious note of curiosity. She’d been down here for six hundred years? Alastor raised a brow, wondering where this was supposed to be going.

“Just seeing their breathing become heavier was euphoric. The idea that I could make someone react in such a way. The sounds they’d make when I tore into them, each one unique…” She reminisced, and he attempted to ignore the fact that he could relate to just about every word she was saying. But then her smile fell, distaste coming over her eyes, as if this alone were insufficient. “But after so long, it becomes hard to find anything new in their reactions.”

Her gaze sharply returned to him, so fast that his heart seemed to leap inside his chest. “But you were different… You and your games~ Such a unique mind. It makes me wonder what happened to shape it. After all, people like you don’t come from nowhere.”

He blinked, realizing this had been turned very quickly onto him in a far too personal way. His gaze narrowed in warning. “Flattering, but I’m not in the mood to spill my life’s story.”

“No?” She pouted playfully. “Too bad. That’s a story I’d love to hear.”

There was uncomfortable silence for a short while after that, and he could feel her staring at him. Seeing the opportunity and being eager to redirect her attention, and murmured a question. “And what about you? I don’t exactly get the impression you woke up one day and decided to be a sadist.”

He nearly said, ‘and decided to kidnap people’, but caught himself, because the last thing his brain needed was a reminder that he was being held prisoner. Her eyes dimmed slightly; not in a sad or depressed way, but as if it were so long ago that she was struggling to bring the smaller details to the surface.

“That’s… a long story.” She settled.

Alastor glared at the wall again. “Well, I clearly have nothing else to do. At the very least, enlighten me.”

Y/n laughed slightly at his grumpy disposition. “Alright~ I lived with my mother and father in England around the early fourteen hundreds. Nice little village. There was a large forest that stretched for miles on the Western side. Beautiful… It’s part of the reason I live out here and not in the cities. I miss when the world was almost untouched. Back then, abuse wasn’t as regulated. I don’t remember how many bruises I got, but my father would beat me just about every other night…”

This was generally the kind of thing Alastor would laugh at and say, ‘How unfortunate’, but he didn’t feel that it would be as impactful. For as sad as this story seemed to be starting out, Y/n looked indifferent. Whether this was years of accepting the past or her being just as apathetic as he was, he didn’t know.

“My parents were having an argument one day, and I could hear crashing and banging from my room. And then… _silence_. I walked out of my room, concerned why the sound had stopped so suddenly. When I got there, mother was on the floor, her head caked in blood. I could see where the glass was sticking out in little jagged shards. Like a crown…” At this moment, you laughed a bit. An unfitting reaction for describing such a horrific scene. “Papa was passed out in the kitchen chair, the rest of the bottle in his hand with the bottom broken off. Red droplets were still rolling down the edges. I can’t remember how long I stood there, staring at it all. I should’ve been crying, or screaming, but I guess I was too shocked to feel anything.” The wolf demon’s brows furrowed, as if she were struggling to fit the pieces of that night together. “Actually, I did feel… _resentment_.”

The story had taken a dark turn so quickly that it actually snagged the Radio Demon’s attention, and he found himself actually listening in with hidden intrigue. Her expression had become shadowed and dark a moment, before reverting back to normal.

“I pulled the bottle out of his hand. He jolted a bit and slurred something I don’t really remember… and I shoved the broken end into his neck.” At this memory, Y/n actually cracked a smile. It looked as though she were trying not to, but just couldn’t help herself. “His eyes shot open and he choked and gurgled. Every frantic move made his neck open wider. Crimson spilled over the edge like a waterfall… prettiest thing I’d ever seen. And then he stopped moving.”

Alastor watched her smile become wider, and he got the feeling that she’d give anything to recreate that moment. But it was gone and passed, and as she continued on, the memory dulled into a hazy image in the back of his mind.

“We lived farther towards the edge of the province. Not many neighbors around to pry, so I kept living in the house. Their bodies were too heavy for me to move, so I just left them there. But eventually the food ran out… I was too nervous to make the thirty minute walk to the market by myself. I was only eight and there were increasing problems with child trafficking in our area. At least, that’s what my mother always said. So I took my chances out in the woods… We didn’t have any traps that I knew how to use but I thought maybe, just maybe, I would find some berries or roots. As you can probably guess, an eight year old wandering aimlessly in the forest doesn’t work so well… I got lost. I went days without food. My insides were beginning to claw at me. I was probably only alive because it had rained and I managed to get some of the water that gathered on leaves. That’s when I found an overhang… a sort of cave.”

Y/n paused a moment, and with much amusement and pleasure, found that Alastor was listening intently. She knew it interested him, not that he would ever admit it. She continued on.

“I didn’t think about what was in the cave. All I knew was that it was cold and wet, and I wanted shelter. So I crawled in… it was hard and damp inside, but surprisingly warm. And _fuzzy_ …”

Alastor had a hunch where this was going, and knew right away at the mention of ‘fuzzy’. She’d crawled into a den of some kind. He’d heard of the occasional mishap where someone ran into a wild animal, but never crawled into their den.

“I felt a wet nose start poking at my hand and when I looked down, it was a puppy. At least, that’s what I thought it was. It was too dark for me to see far inside, and I wasn’t the brightest of children, so it never occurred to me to start looking for a mother.”

For the first time during the tale, forgetting himself, Alastor spoke. “You… crawled into a _wolf den_?”

Y/n smiled teasingly. “Have you ever pet a wolf cub?”

He was quiet a moment, before finally forcing a response. “No…”

Bemused, she cocked her head to the side. Was that jealousy she heard? Deciding to let him believe she hadn’t caught it, she continued. “I was pretty lonely after so long, so I played with it. Pet it, cuddled it, and so on… First time I’d felt happy in a while. By the time it had gotten tired, I was covered in fur and getting drowsy myself. I actually fell asleep, if you can believe that.”

Yes, she had fallen asleep with no indication that death could strike her at any moment. Sometimes she wondered what would’ve happened if the mother had woken up the moment she came into the cave. She probably would’ve gotten a full two rows of teeth delved into her throat. But the mother didn’t wake up… not until the morning, after she had already been playing with and laying around the cubs.

“When I woke up, there were teeth in front of my face… _I froze_. Do you know what it’s like to have something baring it’s teeth inches away from your eyes? I thought I was going to die in that moment. I was so petrified that tears were falling down my face… but the wolf didn’t attack me. It sniffed at me a bit more, and then started licking several scratches I’d gotten from stumbling around the woods the day before… I don’t know if it was maternal instinct or because I smelled like her cubs, but she began treating me like the rest of them. The rest of the pack had a similar reaction. I started eating the raw meat that the hunting party would drag in from kills. Things stayed like that, but I can’t remember most of those years. I lost a lot of my language skills in those times and when I finally died around twelve years later, I landed down here… I’d lost my ability to interact with society, so I was out in these woods for several centuries. Then, a woman managed to find me… I didn’t know much about magic at the time, so apart from physically attacking her, there wasn’t much I could do. She managed to trap me. I spent years upon years fighting her, but slowly she managed to integrate me back into society. Educated me on both academics and magic, I regained the ability to communicate, some semblance of self-restraint… I started to remember things I’d long forgotten, but I couldn’t handle being around so many people like I used to. So I decided to live in solitude in the woods again. I still kept books and other things to make sure I didn’t lapse back into nothing but an animal. Things stayed that way… _and then you came along_.”

Alastor blinked owlishly, it taking him a dumbfounded moment to realize the story was over. It was… a lot to take in. In hindsight however, it explained a lot of her estranged mannerisms. Her impulsive and more than animalistic behavior. He’d never met a person literally hanging onto their sense of humanity.

He shifted uncomfortably at the look she gave him in that moment, and hurriedly tried to change the subject before she decided to start impulsively eating him alive again. “Someone down here actually helped you?”

It was a little hard to believe, but not impossible. The person might have been hoping to gain Y/n as an ally by introducing her to the world again and allowing her the chance to think more rationally.

Y/n smiled slightly in memory, and it was clear she was rather fond of said woman. “She did. Probably not out of the goodness of her own heart, but still… I owe her a favor. I assume one of these days she’s going to return and ask me for something ludicrous. Never could predict what she wanted, or what she was going to do next. _Kind of like you_ …”

Alastor glanced away at this, but asked one last question. “What was the woman’s name?”

Smiling a bit at the the Radio Demon’s curiosity, the wolf demon gave a slight laugh… but her answer was not one he was prepared for.

“ _Her name was Rosie_.”


	5. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note

Hey cookies! Apparently the last chapter didn’t notify anyone when it was posted, and the update date shows for May instead of June. I wasn’t sure how to rectify this, so I’m posting this chapter to see if it updates now; the fourth chapter (before this Author’s Note) is up though. Thank you all for your patience and support through the story, and if you have any suggestions for what might be wrong with the update/if it’s a bug, be sure to let me know. Thank you! 🙂


End file.
